Monet
Monet (モネ, Mone), also known as "Snow Woman" (雪女, Yuki-Onna), was a harpy who posed as a scout and assistant for Caesar Clown and his underlings in the research facility on Punk Hazard. She was, in truth, a member of the Don Quixote Pirates and was sent as a deep cover agent by Doflamingo. Due to her mission and actions she could be regarded as the tertiary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Her original name was Mone. Appearance As a harpy, she had white feathered wings instead of arms that fade to light green at the edges, talons instead of feet, and a tail. She had the build of an average human, but her long legs made her somewhat taller than average. She had long, wavy, light green hair and brown eyes. She was also considered very attractive as several Navy commented on her appearance. Her birthday was August 27th. She wore a green tank top with "HAPPY" written in dark green on the chest and yellow cut-off pants with orange stripes. She had a Baby Transponder Snail strapped to her belt. She was usually seen wearing glasses while reading, implying she was farsighted. The glasses have circles in a ripple pattern on the lenses, giving the appearance of thick spectacles. In a flashback, she was seen with human limbs. When enraged, Monet could transform her body into a large demonic entity with sharp teeth and berserk-like eyes. Monet's legs had all bird skin below the cutoff of her pants. Gallery Personality Monet appeared to have a very flippant personality, choosing to only inform Caesar about the disaster unfolding on Punk Hazard, after finding out that the intruders were the Straw Hat Pirates. Despite all of the uproar, she maintained the thrilled smile on her face, implying she found it amusing. Monet was also shown examples of being quite diligent, like how she explained to Caesar how the Straw Hat Pirates' real strength might be above their current bounties, being unsurprised by Luffy breaking through her barrier noting an ordinary pirate could not do so, recognizing that she couldn't defeat Luffy in battle, knowing how to delay him effectively, she also did not believe that she could beat Zolo in a sword fight and instead tried to aim for the weaker targets: Nami, Chopper and Robin. Zolo and Erza commented on this, stating it was pitiful she attacked people who could not even defend themselves, due to their lack of Haki. Monet was also a very calm and level-headed individual, as she rarely got surprised or angry in regards to either situation and always maintained a relaxed demeanor even in the heat of battle. Also, unlike Caesar, she was a much more skillful liar, such as all the children believing her about Caesar's treatments on them to cure illnesses. Despite knowing of Caesar's cruel treatment towards the children and his own underlings, Monet continued to follow him without hesitation (likely due to her mission to watch over him from Doflamingo's order). She could also be rather flirtatious, such as flirting with Law when he returned to the lab and even thinking about a date when he said he needed her. When commented on her looks and being told of her beauty, she bashfully blushed despite the serious situation. She also tried to cover herself with her wings and her knees buckle, suggesting she was rather shy to compliments. Monet has been shown to be rather sadistic, seemingly enjoyed the suffering of others such as chuckling at Law's pain from encountering Vergo. She, like Caesar, gave the children the terrible drug, NHC10, with a smile, showing that she was just as ruthless as her master and even knowing of how they will die within five years she showed no concern whatsoever. When Mocha was in danger and being chased by the drug enhanced children, Monet showed no concern and even derided her situation when her life was on the line. She expressed no remorse for what was happening to either Mocha or the berserk children, and even mockingly stated that she and Caesar had raised them, giving them a carefree life, despite using them as test subjects. Like Doflamingo, she had a habit of sticking her tongue out in a sadistic manner when she was amused about a predicament or when she attempted to kill someone. Monet could also be terrifying when enraged such as when the Straw Hat Pirates and the Navy tried to stop the kids, Monet was furious at them for attempting to ruin her long, hard work and even justified her actions against the children by claiming that she gave the kids a happy and carefree life. Relationships Friends/Allies *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote **Vergo **Baby 5 **Buffalo Family Neutral *Brownbeard *Caesar Clown Rivals Enemies *Navy **Chaser Smoker **Tashigi **G-5 *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Law Trafalgar Abilities and Powers As a harpy, she had the ability to fly. Her feathers were prehensile enough for her wings to double as hands, as she was seen holding a newspaper with them. Although they make rather large hands, she was able to do delicate things with them such as turning pages and writing. She could also use her talons to slash foes. She seemed to be a good researcher as she was able to look up information about the Straw Hats in a short amount of time, and later inform Caesar about Law's involvements with Luffy from two years ago. She was also quite perceptive, noting that the true strength of the Straw Hat Pirates might be more than what their bounties suggest since they have been inactive for two years.}} She was also cunning enough to be able to delay Luffy effectively even though he outclassed her. In direct combat, Monet was a capable fighter, being able to fight against Luffy and later Zolo without much difficulty (though she did admit she would not be able to defeat them and was only able to hold them off).}} With her powers, she was able to overwhelm both Nami and Robin with little effort and even clash with a powerful swordsman such as Zolo (when he was holding back). Cursed Fruit Monet ate the Snow-Snow Fruit, a Logia-class Cursed Fruit which allowed her to become and control the element of snow. She could produce and manipulate snow, forming solid snow barriers. These barriers are quite hard, making it difficult to destroy them, but she could easily pass through her snow barriers. She also had the ability to make someone fall asleep by hugging them with her icy body which causes their body temperature to lower and leaving them weakened. By covering a room in snow and creating a snowstorm, she could also gain advantage in battle, as she was able to move much faster, and hide in the snow to deliver sneak attacks. She could also trap her enemies in snow and transform herself into a huge snow monster. In this form, her bite was not only strong, but cold enough to freeze and break the afflicted body part. She was also able to use her snow to make sharp objects such as turning her wings into sharp blades that were strong enough to clash with Zolo's swords. She can also change parts of wing into snowballs that hit the ground with tremendous force and create a blizzard to create a smokescreen for a surprise attack. Weapons Monet wielded a pair of gigantic ice picks, which she used by holding them with her clawed feet, and was capable of clashing with Zolo, who was an accomplished swordsman. She could also use her wings as a sword with her "Snow Sword" ability against him. History Past At some point in the past, Monet was sent to Punk Hazard by Doflamingo Don Quixote to monitor Caesar Clown. Monet was present when the children first arrived on Punk Hazard and when Caesar deceived them about their treatment for a supposedly fatal disease. While they are held in Caesar's facility, Monet acted like a maternal figure towards the children and gave them NHC10 candy as rewards. During the Timeskip Law's arrival in Punk Hazard Monet was taking down notes about Law Trafalgar when he first arrived on the island. After realizing that Law is a doctor, she asked him to help the people on the island who lost their legs as a result of the poisonous gas on the island two years earlier. At some point, Law removed her heart on Caesar's orders and gave Caesar his own as an insurance policy so neither side betrays the other; surprisingly, Monet nonchalantly agreed to this deal. Synopsis Punk Hazard Arc Major Battles * Monet vs. Luffy D. Monkey * Monet vs. Zolo Roronoa, Nami, and Robin Nico * Monet vs. G-5 Navy * Monet vs. Zolo Roronoa and Tashigi Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Don Quixote Pirates Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons Category:Deceased